An account in an electronic communication system may interact with various productivity tools, such as an e-mail system and an electronic scheduling system or calendar. A user associated with an account may use a calendar to schedule an appointment or reminder associated with an event. Accordingly, a method for identifying accounts for event related communication based on calendar entries would be advantageous.